You're My Sunshine
by Kusanagi Laevateinn
Summary: He's a reckless boy and you're worried. Hopefully, he wont overwork himself... TaiyouxReader. Set during the Raimon VS Arakumo match in Inazuma Eleven GO! Universe.


**A/N. Hi there, another Inazuma Eleven! Well, not exactly I.E since it's GO... But still counts, right?  
Anyway, here we have a TaiyouxReader. I don't know why exactly, but I really like Taiyou's character. He's just... i dunno, lovable?**

**And forgive me for not being able to write any sakka action. Really ):**

**If there are any inconsistencies within the fanfiction, you can tell me. I don't know if he's OOC or not, I wish he's not.**

**Personally, I think this is too sweet, but sweet is my specialty it seems.**

**DISCLAIMER: I no own Taiyou, ****_Seitei-sama_****, or you, or any soccer boys, or any ****_Kesshin, _****or anything, since it'd be awesome and if I do I'm gonna faint from it.**

**By the way, [N/n] is nickname—like, close friend nickname. I figured that you'd be very close to Taiyou for this to happen.**

**And I accept critiques, especially for grammars. I'd very much love it if I could write a grammar-perfect story. I know there are alot of grammar mistakes here. 3**

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

"Taiyou... please, don't overwork yourself..." you said, holding back your tears. "I will be okay, [N/n]," Taiyou smiled carefreely. "I've been wanting to fight Raimon for months. I won't let this puny sickness get the better of me." He said, patting your head, ruffling your [H/c] hair.

"Taiyou, here," You took Taiyou's hand and put a silverish orange _omamori _on it. "...Don't push yourself...okay..._hic..._" You said, sobbing quietly. Taiyou panicked; he doesn't want to see his crush crying before his big game.

"Uh,..." Taiyou leaned down and kissed your forehead. "I promise I'll come back safely. For you," Taiyou said, smiling. You smiled, and Taiyou wiped her tears off your face with his hand. "Cheer for me, okay?" Taiyou said. You nodded energetically.

Taiyou smiled and went out to the field.

On the field, he pocketed the _omamori. _"...I promise I won't overwork myself..." He quietly whispered to himself.

* * *

_Your place_

"...I need to see _Seitei..._" You said to yourself as you ran to the Holy Emperor's room. _Hopefully they'll let you in..._

* * *

_Seitei's_

"_Seitei, _there's a child wanted to see you." One of his 'servant' informed. "...A child?" Ishido Shuuji asked. "A girl, to be exact." His 'servant' clarified. "...Let her in." Ishido ordered. The servant bowed and left the room.

_Creak_

"...It's you." Ishido said after seeing your figure. "Why do you let Taiyou play?!" Suddenly you burst out. "He could... his sickness could..._hic..._" You sobbed. "...Come here." Ishido said.

You nodded and walked closer to him, watching the screen.

"..." Ishido did not say anything after that. But you realized that Taiyou looked really happy.

"...Taiyou..." You muttered quietly, smiling ever so gently. "You're happy, aren't you..." You said. "I'm so stupid for thinking Taiyou would lose to his sickness," You smiled.

Ishido smiled proudly to himself.

But then, suddenly, Taiyou fell to the grass, and he looked so much in pain.

"...Taiyou...!" You shouted out, despite how you know Taiyou wont hear you. "...Please, Taiyou..." You ran out from the room. Ishido looked worried—as worried as he could look like now.

_You rushed to the spectators' stands, however you see that Taiyou's all fine now, and he's playing again._

* * *

_Arakumo's Changing Room_

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap_

"Raimon isn't a team that could be beaten just by losing two points," said Taiyou.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap_

"That's why-"

_BLAM!_

"Taiyou!" A familiar female voice shouted. Taiyou's eyes widen and he blinked. "...[N/n]?" He asked. "...Taiyou!" The female, you, ran towards Taiyou and hugged him tightly.

Everyone gasped and stared. Taiyou blushed.

"[N-n-n—n/n], what are you doing here?" Taiyou stuttered. "I'm worried about you, you soccer...idiot..._hic_..." you dug your face to Taiyou's chest. _"What if..." _you muttered quietly.

Awkwardly, Taiyou pats her head. "I'm going to be fine. Your _omamori _works tremendously, [N/n]..." Taiyou whispered. "...Really?" you looked up. "Yes, really." Taiyou smiled.

"That's why, keep cheering me on, okay?" Taiyou said. "Okay!" You said, and smiled. Taiyou gave you one last kiss on the cheek. You blushed faintly. "Don't overwork, okay? Bye bye, Taiyou!" You said as you dashed out from the scene.

_Blam!_

"Hmmm hmmm, Taiyou~ you sneaky~" his teammate said. "W-what, I-I'm not-!" Taiyou said exasperatedly, blushing.

_"I'm sorry, [N/n]."_

The second half started.

Arakumo and Raimon clashed with all their might.

However, Taiyou decided to finish the game, and unleash his last technique, as he summoned his _Kesshin._

**_"Sunshine Force!"_**

"Taiyou, don't!" You shouted from the stands. Nobody heard her as the spectators' cheers are a whole lot louder.

_The whistle sounded and the match ended. It was Arakumo's unfortunate loss, despite Taiyou and his teammates' overwhelming strenght and unrelenting will to win._

_Taiyou's last attempt to score with his might has been blocked by Tenma, Tsurugi, and Shindou's Combination Kesshin, Matei Gryphon._

* * *

_You met up with Taiyou outside the stadium. He's walking helped by two of his friends._

"Taiyou!" You shouted.

"[N/n], I'm sorry, I lost..."

"I don't care! Don't... don't do that again, ok? I think I almost died seeing you like that.. _hic."_

"D-don't cry, too..."

"..._U-un_."

"Ahh, well... anyway... there's something I want to tell you." Taiyou said.

"What is it...?" You asked.

"Actually, I meant to say this after our win, but I guess it can't be done." Taiyou chuckled. He leaned closer, and whispered to your ears;

_"I love you."_

**_~fin_**


End file.
